Coursing Through Veins
by NightimeBehavior
Summary: A series of one-shots set in the Omegaverse.
1. Omegaverse Information

**THIS IS A MUST READ FOR ANYONE NEW PLANNING TO READ MY OMEGAVERSE SERIES TITLED - COURSING THROUGH VEINS**

 ************ **HOWEVER** ************

 ****** **IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS. I APOLOGIZE THAT IT IS STILL HERE BUT IT IS HERE FOR NEW READERS. SO SKIP OVER AND FIND THE CHAPTER YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AND HAVE FUN READING** ******

Before I get started on writing G!P or whatever you wish to call it for an Omegaverse, I wanted to try something different. I've read quite a lot of Omegaverse especially for The 100 and I wanted to try something different. I wanted to make it a tad bit more interesting...well in my books at least.

In my Omegaverse there are subtle difference's mostly between what an Alpha and a Delta is. Now in an actual hierarchy I know the Alpha is top dog but in my verse both the Alpha and Delta are. They are exactly the same but with a few tiny differences. An Alpha is ruthless when it comes to protecting their people and usually has no emotions or feelings. A Delta on the other hand in my Omegaverse is just like an Alpha but has emotions and feelings and finds it more difficult to make the more logical decisions, that doesn't mean they aren't capable of doing so but they feel remorse for making such a decision i.e. (Lexa leaving Clarke at the Mountain - as an Alpha she would feel nothing of making such a decision. As a Delta she feels remorse and regret for abandoning her but knows it was the best decision for her people.)

It is described better and in more detail below. The percentages show the number born within society.

 ****If you do not wish to read further information on the hierarchy chain (including Beta's, Omega's and Gamma's) and the differences between Alpha's and Delta's which is the biggest part in my Omegaverse, as long as you understand the above bit between an Alpha's lack of emotions and a Delta's emotions, then you will be able to continue as they play the most prominent role in my Omegaverse. However, there may be a few more interesting facts below that may help you understand bits and pieces of my Omegaverse a little better.****

 **Alpha** : **(5%)**

 **Base Information -**

Alpha's are the dominant of the hierarchy. They are the leader's and what they say is considered law within their groups/clans.

They remain elusive to their group, preferring to just keep their people safe rather then take an interest in the goings ons of them.

Alpha's are ruthless, remorseless and showing anything other then those two means that they are Delta's in disguise and this is met with death rather then banishment.

Alpha's are rare with few being born.

Alpha's have been known to be Delta's in disguise. If Delta's have disguised themselves as Alpha's they are then dealt with severly, most often through death.

Alpha's cannot find themselves attracted to Delta's.

 **Rut/Heat -**

Alpha's go through rut every three months.

The only one's capable of handling an Alpha solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Alpha's, Beta's or Gamma's.

Alpha's rut only diminishes in intensity if they are mated.

Alpha's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.

Alpha's ruts can last from four to seven days.

Alpha's ruts can be brought on early through an Omega's heat.

 **Females -**

As Alpha's, Female's are given as much leeway as an Alpha Male.

If there is an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female within a group/clan, then the Male takes foremost unless the Female proves they are the more dominant of the pair in the which the Alpha Male is banished unless claimed by the Alpha Female in which case they take up the position of second in command instead of a Beta.

Alpha Female's share the same sex organ as a Male and are capable of impregnating.

 **Males -**

If there is an Alpha Male and an Alpha Female within a group/clan, then the Male takes foremost unless the Female proves they are the more dominant of the pair in which the Alpha Male is banished unless claimed by the Alpha Female in which case they take up the position of second in command instead of a Beta.

Alpha Male's are capable of impregnating.

 **Difference - (Difference Between an Alpha and a Delta)**

It is hard to distinguish an Alpha from a Delta, the only thing that gives them away is their actions as a leader, the slight scent change a possible mate may find and it is a possibility, that a Delta's scent may be readable by others (it depends on the story).

Alpha's feel less emotions and are more prone to finding hard situation easier, whereas Delta's feel emotions and find it harder to make the most logical decisions without feeling remorse.

Delta's are more appealing to an Omega then an Alpha.

 **Similarities - (Similarities Between an Alpha and a Delta)**

Alpha's and Delta's are the same when it comes to dominance, both the most dominant on the hierarchy.

Alpha's and Delta's both make great leaders.

Alpha's and Delta's cannot find the opposite attractive.

Alpha's and Delta's go into rut every three months.

The only one's capable of handling an Alpha/Delta rut solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Alpha's/Delta's (respectively), Beta's or Gamma's.

Alpha and Delta rut's only diminish in intensity if they are mated.

Alpha's and Delta's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.

Alpha's and Delta's ruts can last from four to seven days.

Alpha's and Delta's ruts can be brought on through an Omega's heat.

Alpha's and Delta's may be affected by other ruts but not of the opposite kind.

 **Delta** **: (3%)**

 **Base Information -**

Delta's are lone wolves due to their banishment from their packs.

Delta's make exceedingly good leaders but are shunned because of their feelings and emotions to every decision.

Delta's take an interest in the people and in the going ons around them.

A Delta carries the majority of traits an Alpha does.

Delta's feel remorse and have a harder time making logical decisions then an Alpha, thus making them seem weak.

Delta's are usually shunned by society and are the least respected.

Delta's are the most rare hierarchy in society.

It is exceedingly rare that a Delta can pass as an Alpha but it has been known to happen.

Delta's are banished if found at an early age to not be an Alpha.

 **Rut/Heat -**

Delta's go through rut every three months.

The only one's capable of handling a Delta solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Delta's, Beta's or Gamma's.

Delta's rut only diminishes in intensity if they are mated.

Delta's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.

Delta's ruts can last from four to seven days.

Delta's ruts can be brought on early through an Omega's heat.

 **Females -**

As Delta's, Female's are given as much leeway as a Delta Male.

Delta's tend to stick together and while there is always a more dominant Delta who is in charge, Delta's do not shun or banish other Delta's within their group.

Delta Female's share the same sex organ as a Male and are capable of impregnating.

 **Males -**

Delta Males are treated no differently then a Delta Female.

Delta's tend to stick together and while there is always a more dominant Delta who is in charge, Delta's do no shun or banish other Delta's within their group.

Delta Male's share the same sex organ as a Male and are capable of impregnating.

 **Differences - (Between a Delta and an Alpha)**

It is hard to distinguish a Delta from an Alpha, the only thing that gives them away is their actions as a leader, the slight scent change a possible mate may find and it is a possibility, that a Delta's scent may be readable by others (it depends on the story).

Delta's feel more emotions and are prone to finding logical decisions harder make without feeling remorse. This doesn't mean that they can't make the most logical decision for the better of their people but they will always feel regret later.

Delta's are more appealing to an Omega then an Alpha.

 **Similarities - (Between a Delta and an Alpha)**

Delta's and Alpha's are the same when it comes to dominance, both the most dominant on the hierarchy.

Delta's and Alpha's both make great leaders.

Delta's and Alpha's cannot find the opposite attractive.

Delta's and Alpha's go into rut every three months.

The only one's capable of handling a Delta/Alpha rut solely is an Omega otherwise it requires multiple Delta's/Alpha's (respectively), Beta's or Gamma's.

Delta and Alpha rut's only diminish in intensity if they are mated.

Delta's and Alpha's are most susceptible to an Omega's heat pheromones.

Delta's and Alpha's ruts can last from four to seven days.

Delta's and Alpha's ruts can be brought on through an Omega's heat.

Delta's and Alpha's may be affected by other ruts but not of the opposite kind.

 **Omega : (5%) **

**Base Information -**

Omega's are as rare as Alpha's.

Omega's hold no leadership within a group/clan as they are not dominant in the hierarchy.

Omega's are the most fertile out of all the hierarchy.

Omega's hold either a high status or a low status within a group/clan.

A high status for an Omega means they are held above a Delta/Alpha which means they are the most valuable entity in the entire group/clan.

A low status usually means that Omega's are at the bottom of the chain, barely above the Delta and are the first to be sacrificed and hold no power.

Omega's seek the strongest of the group/clan which is usually an Alpha/Delta.

Omega's find themselves drawn more to a Delta then to an Alpha but it is not talked about within society.

 **Rut/Heat -**

Omega's enter heat every month.

If unmated an Omega's heat can only be diminished through waiting, having sex with a Delta/Alpha or being mated by any within the hierarchy.

If mated, their heats are less intense and can only be diminished through waiting or through sex with their mate.

Omega's heats can be satisfied by a Beta, Omega or Gamma, albeit not as well unless they are mated.

Omega's in heat are more susceptible to becoming pregnant.

Omega's outside heat while are less susceptible to becoming pregnant are still the most fertile of the hierarchy.

Unmated Omega's during heat find themselves in desperate need to be marked and claimed by the strongest unclaimed member of the group/clan.

Mated Omega's during heat find themselves in desperate need of being reclaimed and remarked by their mate.

Omega's are more susceptible to a Delta/Alpha rut.

Omega's heats can be brought on early through a Delta/Alpha rut.

Unmated Omega's heats lasts around four days and if claimed last only one more day after the claim.

If mated an Omega's heat lasts four days.

The shortest heat for an Omega can only be obtained through the first claim.

The longest heat for an Omega is seven days but it is extremely rare.

 **Females -**

Female Omega's are treated no differently to Male Omega's.

Female Omega's have Female sex organs.

 **Males -**

Male Omega's are treated no differently to Female Omega's.

Male Omega's have Female sex organs.

 **Differences - (Between Omega's and Gamma's)**

Omega's are more fertile then Gamma's.

Omega's heats last longer then a Female Gamma's.

Omega's heats are more powerful then a Female Gamma's.

Omega's are more appealing to a Delta/Alpha.

 **Similarities - (Between Omega's and Gamma's)**

 **B** **eta** **: (20%)**

 **Base Information -**

Beta's are second in command in the hierarchy.

Beta's are the second most dominant in the chain.

When an Alpha/Delta isn't around to lead, the responsibility falls on them.

The Beta is assigned to take charge in the Alpha's/Delta's absence.

The Beta is there to ensure that the Alpha/Delta is stong enough to lead both physically and mentally.

Beta's although are not quite rare, they are not quite common either.

 **Rut/Heat -**

Beta's have no rut nor heat.

Beta's are the most strong willed when it comes to either an Alpha/Delta rut or an Omega/Gamma heat. They are impervious to either.

 **Females -**

Female Beta's are treated no differently then a Male Beta, there is no difference when it comes to dominance and they are selected as second in command not on gender but on their skill set and their ability to test the Alpha/Delta.

Female Beta's can either have a Male sex organ or a Female sex organ, it depends on birth and changes nothing within their hierarchy.

Female Beta's with Male anatomy are capable of impregnating but are not as fertile as Delta's/Alpha's.

 **Males -**

Male Beta's are treated no different then a Female Beta, there is no difference when it comes to dominance and they are selected as second in command not on gender but on their skill set and their ability to test the Delta/Alpha.

Male Beta's can either have a Male sex organ or a Female sex organ, it depends on birth and changes nothing within their hierarchy.

Male Beta's with Male anatomy are capably of impregnating but are not as fertile as Delta's/Alpha's.

 **Differences - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

Beta's are not as dominant as Alpha's/Delta's.

Beta's are not as fertile as Delta's/Alpha's.

Beta's are not affected by ruts or heats.

Beta's have no rut or heat.

Beta's have no separation or dislike of one another in their own kind where as Alpha's do.

 **Similarities - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

Beta's are just as good leaders - within their own rights.

 **Gamma** **: (77%)**

 **Base Information -**

Gamma's make up the body of society.

Gamma's are the most common in the hierarchy.

Gamma's lack leadership ability and prefer to be led then to lead.

Gamma's will always be the ones to uphold an Alpha/Delta law and are unwavering when it comes to an Alpha/Delta unless they no longer deem them fit for leadership which is neither a rare or common occurrence.

 **Rut -**

Gamma's fertility rate is that to a normal human.

Gamma's go through heat or rut depending on the gender of the Gamma.

Gamma's go through heat or rut every six months and it lasts usually one to two days.

Gamma's in heat or rut, while intense if it is at the same time as an Omega/Delta/Alpha heat or rut they are usually overpowered by the Omega/Delta/Alpha pheromones and if it is not in time with one of these they become the most tantalizing thing to a Delta/Omega/Alpha/Gamma.

 **Females -**

Female Gamma's are treated no differently to a Male Gamma both being picked on their set of skills, knowledge and capabilities not gender.

Female Gamma's go through heat.

Female Gamma's have Female sex organs.

 **Males -**

Male Gamma's are treated no differently to a Female Gamma's both being picked on their set of skills, knowledge and capabilities - not gender.

Male Gamma's go through rut.

Male Gamma's have Male sex organs.

 **Differences - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

Gamma's are less fertile then Omega's

Female Gamma's heats last a shorter amount of time then an Omega's

Female Gamma's heats are less powerful then an Omega's.

Gamma's are less appealing to a Delta/Alpha.

 **Similarities - (Between Alpha's/Delta's and Beta's)**

* * *

Not all of the above is set in stone. Some things may change or adjust depending on the situation in the story or the story itself but it is the base for the majority of my Omegaverse works and for any actual non one-shots I may post.

If there is anything you wish to have clarified about the above feel free to ask in the reviews (you will need to have an account so that I can answer you - if you do not have one and still have a question feel free to ask on the same chapter on the Archive of our Own site) or in a private message. If there is something that I did not touch upon above that you would like to know or anything you do not understand, once again feel free to ask.

If you are good to go then, _GO FORTH_ and enter my _OMEGAVERSE_.


	2. Lose To The Instinct

**Synopsis:**

Clarke's desperate and Lexa is too good to be true and Clarke loves her for it, except for right now in which Clarke desperately wishes Lexa would just lose herself to her Delta instincts.

 ****BEFORE READING - Remember that this story is a part of my very own Omegaverse. If you have not read the information on my Omegaverse, the very first chapter of this series, please do. It's chapter is titled 'Omegaverse Information' and may just clear up some information for you on what is going on within this series of one-shots. Thanks and enjoy reading.****

* * *

 **Lose To The Instinct**

If it had been at any other time outside of heat, Clarke probably would have left it well enough alone until she could have the conversation with Lexa about the fact that she wanted it inside or outside of heat. She wanted Lexa to mate her. To claim her.

Clarke rubbed her body as much as possible against Lexa, scent marking her to ensure that other Omega's who were in heat and the Gamma's that were in heat as well, who were all outside tent would know that Lexa was taken, even if she wasn't mated to her. She need to make sure that those outside knew that Lexa was fucking her and that she was indeed being fucked by the strongest member, the Delta hidden behind her cover as an Alpha.

"Fuck, Clarke." Lexa muttered as her hips continued their wild pumping, her cock being vigorously fucked into the tight and wet channel of the blonde. "You feel amazing, C-Clarke."

Clarke gripped tighter to the Delta's neck, latching on to her only grounding point as her legs remained relaxed and spread wide to allow the Delta to give it to her any which way the dominant wanted to but it seemed Lexa was not going to give her Omega just what it wanted, nor what she wanted. She knew Lexa was too good to be true or perhaps it was just her being desperate. Either way, Clarke was not in the mood for having Lexa keep her iron clad control over her basic instincts to claim, bite and knot.

Clarke whimpered and mewled as the cock was fucked into her and her body was jerked up the bed, breasts bouncing in time with every harsh thrust given to her by the woman above her. Being on her third day of heat made any and all movement glorious but even if she hadn't been in heat, the way that Lexa was rutting into her, would have been enough to have pleasured her beyond belief anyhow.

Clarke's lips parted in pleasure at the feeling of being taken so thoroughly by the Delta. "B-big, so b-b-thick."

Lexa snapped her hips forward and quickly slipped her hands underneath the blonde's legs and into the crook behind her knees, lifting them up and over her shoulders. She slid forward and hovered her body over the Omega's, the blonde's body bent back and legs lifted high over the Commander's shoulders. Lexa position gave her an exceeding amount of leverage. She set off again, hips pumping with wild abandon.

"You're so deep in me. So, fucking...deep," Clarke mewled as she felt the swelling at the base of Lexa's cock, the one thing she hadn't been able to get, over the three days but the one thing that she had wanted the most.

Clarke joined the fast paced rhythm that Lexa had set as best as she could with hip rolls and thrusts in the air, intentionally trying to get the still growing knot of the Delta's inside of her, filling her and keeping her sated for when Lexa would empty herself inside of her.

Intentionally or not, Lexa felt Clarke's inner walls squeeze tightly around her before releasing her before once again clamping down around her. She bucked into the blonde and growled out a response to the fluttering of tight walls, "St-stop doing that, Clarke."

"What?" Clarke asked, innocently.

Lexa felt wet muscles tighten around her shaft and was absolutely positive now that it was intentional and that caused another growl to rumble down deep in her chest at the knowledge that the Omega below her was teasing and taunting her. "You're going to make me come to s-soon," Lexa stuttered as the blonde tightened around her again.

Clarke moaned at Lexa's words and clenched her inner walls around the brown haired Commander's girth as hard as she could. "Fuck, Lexa...j-just cum already!" She needed the Commander to come because if she did, it would most likely be inside her and it would mean Lexa pushing her knot inside of her and lowering her teeth to her throat. She extended her neck as much as possible, hoping for a claiming bite to come. Hoping for the mark that would tie her and Lexa together.

Lexa's grunts filled the room as her muscles burned from the forceful thrusting and weight of Clarke's lower body being held up by her leveraged arms. She pumped harder, the angle allowing her to sink in deep but forcing her to keep conscious enough of her actions so that her Delta wouldn't take over and push itself entirely into Clarke, knot and all in an attempt to make the Omega theirs.

Lexa thrust forward harder and felt the swelling bulge of her knot press against Clarke's entrance before she pulled back, blonde hips following as teasing, taunting noises changed to that of pleading whimpers. Her Delta purred at the sound.

Clarke felt the tension build in her body and knew release was only a small way off and settled for enjoying the animalistic grunts Lexa made with each skillful thrust of her hips as she pumped the length up to her knot, deep inside of Clarke, giving her every available inch of the Delta's shaft and Clarke's pussy accepting it all, even wanting more. Definitely wanting more. She had never been fucked like this before; hips in the air and legs thrown over shoulders, especially by someone who was as long and thick as Lexa was. She was being pounded into the furs below her at just the right angle and in just the right spot. Her lips stretching erratically around Lexa's hard rod. Omega's never loosened. "Fuck! Y-you're tearing me a-apart."

Lexa took Clarke's words to heart and slowed her furious pounding right down.

Clarke grumbled at the reduction in speed and reached forward to grasp for Lexa's overworked but solid and prominent shoulders. "That doesn't mean you slow down." Clarke grasped Lexa's face between both her hands and looked the Delta dead in the eye. "Give it to your Omega hard."

Lexa picked up the pace again, hearing only the words _your_ , _Omega_ and _hard_. That was all she needed for hips to begin to hammer her cock inside of Clarke, sinking herself halfway inside on the first turn and alternating between that and fully inside the Omega after that.

Clarke's hands slipped back to the Delta's shoulders, feeling the powerful contraction of muscles underneath her hands as the woman used her strength to keep her angled, anchored and pleased with the strong and heavy plunges inside of her. "Don't stop, Lexa. Don't y-you, fucking, stop."

Lexa had no plans in stopping before but definitely not now that she felt Clarke's walls fluttering around her, spotted the tensing of stomach muscles that signaled the blondes orgasm was nearer then before that she was on the tipped edge and Lexa was determined to push her over. Definitely, not now that Clarke was begging her for it.

A few more drives of Lexa's cock inside of her and Clarke was keening for release, desperate for it. She clutched at Lexa's shoulders, nails digging into the smooth but hard skin, her own hips bucking as much as possible to meet Lexa's precarious thrusting. She could feel herself hovering on the edge, pure bliss waiting on the other side but unattainable with the current situation and she'd be damned if she didn't obtain what her Omega and herself was desperately seeking. Desperate, "Fucking knot me already!"

Lexa's hips jerked forward, grounding herself into Clarke before she pulled out, stilled and glanced down at Clarke. She wasn't entirely sure that she had heard those desperate words right, perhaps she had misheard in the haze of her own Delta thoughts. "W-wha..."

Clarke's grip on Lexa's shoulders were bound to leave a mark and Clarke was certain at the grimace on Lexa's face currently that she was in fact hurting the Delta a little but right now she couldn't care, right now Lexa was the only thing preventing her and her Omega from getting Lexa and the Delta and that meant that she was both furious and prone to doing something rash and most likely violent. "If you don't knot me soon, I will not be responsible for my actions," she growled out.

Lexa swallowed at the irate look in Clarke's eyes, while her Delta growled at the dominant show from the Omega. She held it back unsure that this was actually happening. "A-are y-you s-sur..."

"For fucks sake, Lexa." Clarke bucked her hips up to Lexa. "If you don't knot me and claim me, I'll find someone else to do it." There was no one else for Clarke, her Omega wanted the Delta in Lexa and Clarke wanted Lexa in the Delta but she knew the words would have an impact, if not on Lexa, at least on the Delta inside her.

Lexa's could feel the Delta inside of her burn with rage at the thought of someone else touching what it thought belonged to them and without warning her hips pitched forward, plowing into Clarke with wild abandon, as she lost herself to her instincts to take and claim this unmated Omega as her own. To make the Omega feel the Delta for a long time after they were finished.

"Oh, fuck. Lexa!"

She thrust a few more times before she retracted and propelled forward with determination, pushing her knot deftly inside of Clarke with strangled ease. Her Delta crooned at the feeling of Clarke and her gums itched for the last task in making the Omega hers.

Clarke arched, her head falling back as far as it could at the feeling of Lexa's knot popping inside of her. Her pussy fastened tight around the swollen base, sucking it in and locking it in place. Her Omega thrummed, rapturous at being fulfilled, the feeling only heightening and tipped her completely over the edge when she felt teeth break skin, sinking into her neck. "Oh my G..." she whispered, breathless as euphoria washed over her and flooded her brain.

Lexa let herself go, her cock twitched and finally she felt herself release, her cum spurting out and into the blonde, her knot ensuring that none would escape. This was what her Delta wanted, to lose itself within a fertile Omega in heat. She thrust a few more times, pumping her cum inside of the blonde and relishing in the pulsing walls and the feel of Clarke's own juice mingling with hers.

A few minutes passed and Clarke felt Lexa still, her cum still being emptied inside of her. She was feeling full and satisfied by the time Lexa slowly lowered Clarke's legs of her shoulders and the two were settled down onto the furs. She could already feel her heat starting to ebb away but knew it would still be there tomorrow, however it would be far less intense then it had been but she would still need Lexa. She purred as Lexa licked gently at the claim on her neck, soothing the teeth marks for a few moments before she settled down, still buried within Clarke, still cumming but in a much less amount then she had been.

For Clarke, she hummed and gravitated into a position facing Lexa so that she could bury herself within the Delta's warm body, happy, satisfied and full with Lexa. Clarke nudged, Lexa lightly with her head until arms were securely wrapped around her. It took mere moments and Clarke felt herself slip away into a deep sleep, knowing that in a few hours, she'd be taken by her mate again and again over the last day of her heat.

* * *

 **Surprisingly the toughest thing I have actually ever written but by far the most enjoyable to write which may sound weird but it was.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed. Any questions refer to the 'Omegaverse Information' chapter 1 in this series or ask away in the reviews (preferably with an account so that I can get back to you with an answer - if you do not have one you can find this chapter on Archive of our Own where anonymous comments may be posted) or ask me in a private message.  
**


End file.
